


The Isle Classes

by orphan_account



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Beta/Alpha relationship, F/F, F/M, Gil is a cat., I explain the classes in chapter 1, M/M, Original Characters - Freeform, So is Uma, Were-Creatures Au, harry is a werewolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21912499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: WERE-ANIMAL AU!Harry, being the Beta, is always at his alpha's aide. But then, something happens that changes their lives forever.
Relationships: Beast/Belle (Disney), Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Evie/Jay/Mal/Carlos de Vil, Evie/Mal (Disney), Gil/Jane (Disney: Descendants), Harry Hook/Uma, Jay/Carlos de Vil
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**THE BIG BOOK OF CLASSES**

**Author note: The classes all have the abilities to shape-shift into their own animals.**

**_W class_ -**

**1: Wolves: Pack animals, that usually pack with the same breed or C1's or C3's. Very loyal, with glowing eyes that change color. Has wolf ears atop their head, and a tail.**

**2: Wolverine: Small family animals, that usually keep to themselves. Have sharper nails and are incredibly hostile to outsiders. Usually** **groups with same breed. Has badger ears and a small tail**

**3: Weasel: None pack animals that love to get their hands on shiny objects. Rarely groups with W2's. Weasel tail and ears.**

**_C class_** -

**1: Cats: Extremely good climbers, with retractable claws and sharp teeth. Groups with same breed and sometimes W1's and C3's. Cat ears and tail.**

**2: Coyote: Less powerful version of W1's. Pack's with any class if excepted. Hates W1's. Coyote ears and tail.**

**3: Cougar: Basically a stronger, fast C1. Groups with C1's and W1's. Cougar ears and tail.**

_ **D** _ **_class_ -**

**1: Dragon: Fast, and** **dangerous. Extremely rare, and will group with any class. Has horns and wings that can disappear into said dragon's back when folded.**

**2: Dog: Extremely loyal, and best friends with W1's and C2's. groups with any class, and has any type of ear and tail, depending on the breed.**

**3: Dingo: Extremely mean and murderous, usually showing up in gangs of their own breed. Usually ripped and torn ears and matted tail.**

**4: Deer: A humble, nice class that are extremely rare. Males have antlers. Deer ears and a small, fuzzy tail.**

_**B** _ **_class_ -** ****

**1: Beast: Nearly extinct, with only one family left (royals). King of all classes, and only pack with themselves. Have curled in horns and tails vary from long to short and fluffy.**

**2: Bird: Different breeds of bird vary from woodpecker to falcon to eagle, Etc. Born with a birthmark on their wrist of what bird they are, with special highlights of their birds traits on their bodies, mostly face, hair and hands.**

**3: Badgers: Badass class that don't like to be messed with. Have been known to take on D3's and sometimes team up with W1's and C1's and 2's. Has stripes in hair and stubby ears and tails**

**4: Bear: Huge, bulky, and sometimes cuddly classes who are loyal. Comes in many breeds, with hair color determining what breed they are. Usually packs with their own breed.**

**5: Bats: Known to be mostly blind, bat's aren't really common.**

_**L** _ **_class_ -** ****

**1: Lions: strong, cunning animals who usually keep to their tribes. Has cat like eyes and a lions tail and ears.**

**2: Leopards: Quick, slick, and very loyal to their own tribes. Love shiny objects. Has spots of darker shades in their hair and leopard ears and tail.**

_**T Class** _ **-** ****

**1: T** **igers: Smarter versions of leopards, and had stripes instead of spots. Tiger ears and tail.**


	2. Beta and Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is found + Harry telling Uma about Mal

Harry walked down the market, a big smile on his face. He held his mother’s hand tightly, afraid of getting lost in the big crowd. But he was so excited that he kept pulling ahead.

“Wow, slow down there Pup!” His mother laughed, patting his head. Harry smiled, dashing ahead again and laughing. He always loved trips to the Market, where every class mingled together. He himself was a W1-class, werewolf. He looked around, seeing different classes scattered around. His baby blue eyes sparkle, and he looks back for his mother.

But she’s not there anymore.

“Ma??” Harry calls, retracing his steps as he searches. He’s barely 5 feet tall, and he keeps bumping into people’s hips. “Mom!?” He cried, his eyes scanning through the tears that threatened to bubble over.

“Hello??” Harry turned, coming face to face with a girl. She was beautiful, dressed in an over-sized T-shirt and Jeans. “Your a W1-class, aren’t you? I can’t tell with all the other scents around…”

“I-I…” Harry smiles softly “I am. I’m Harry, what’s your name??” The girl smiled, taking his arm slightly.

“Uma.” Her smile was as shiny as the sun. Harry smiled back, and he followed her.

~~

“Uma!” Harry called, his accent thick as he walked through the doors. He was now 19, and the Beta in Uma’s pack. He spotted Uma sitting at the head of the pack table. Other W1’s, C1’s, and C3’s were eating, wrestling, or talking around her. Uma spotted him coming over, and smirked.

“There’s my favorite puppy.” Harry gulped. He knew what he was about to tell Uma would make her angry, and she was in such a good mood. He scratched his head with a slight frown. Uma’s face dropped any humor, and suddenly the pack went quiet as a mouse. Even the young pups and kits, the oldest being 7, were silent.

“Harry..” Uma drawled, her eyes glowing a soft electric blue. “What. Did. You. Do?” Harry whimpered, rubbing his arms.

“It’s not me, Uma…” He spoke shakily. “It’s the D1 alpha...Mal.” Uma scoffs, rolling her eyes as the pack starts moving about again.

“Yeah, what about her? Did she break a wing or somethin’?” Uma asked, adding in a small remark about how stupid D1’s were. A small kit tugs on her sleeve, and Uma smiles down at him before patting his head. The small kit giggles, running off.

“N-no, that’s not it...Y-you remember the Royal Class decree to bring Isle kids to Bore-adon?” Harry starts shakily, and Uma nods, frowning at him. “W-well…”

“She was chosen, alongside the W1, D2, and W3…” The whole pack whimpered as Uma stood, knocking over her chair and glared at Harry.

“ _ What?! _ ” She demands, even though she heard him clearly. “How do you know,  _ Beta _ ?” Harry winced. She only used his rank when she was truly angered. Now, the pack was sitting silently, not daring to move or speak.

“I-I overheard the W3’s speaking of it, Alpha…” Harry got on his knees to show respect, which seemed to work for Uma. She glared down at him, and he bowed his head, whimpering with his ears flat.

“...You may stand now, Harrison.” Uma snarled, and he hoisted himself up. He placed his hat on his head, and watched as Uma stormed out. She made a point of banging her shoulder against him, making him tumble back. The other pack members watched in shock, before Harry trotted after her.

“Uma…” Harry whimpered, finding her by the shore. She was red with anger, and he could see her shaking from where he stood. He looked over the channel, over at Auradon. He sighed, walking over and putting his red coat around her. “Ye alrigh’, Alpha?”

Uma looked up at her Beta and huffed, her ears laying flat against her hair. “Do I look ok to you, Beta?” She snapped harshly, and Harry’s black and red ears laid flat as he cringed. Uma sighed, clutching the red leather of his coat closer to her body. “I’m sorry, Harry...I’m just not in a good mood.” Harry huffed, and smirked.

“It’s ok, Uma...I get it.” They smiled at each other, and Uma reached up to nuzzle Harry’s cheek. Harry smiled, nuzzling back before resting his forehead against Uma’s. “We’ll show them who’s boss. I promise ye, you’ll be the Alpha of the Isle.” Uma smiled, cradling Harry’s face in her hands.

Then, she kissed him. Harry froze, before letting his lips melt against hers. They slept on the beach that night, comfortable in each other's embrace. They were going to show them.


	3. D2, rewritten.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the title says.

Harry snarled silently as the traitorous W1, C1 and W3 walked past. Evie was singing, and Carlo and Jay were dancing along. But that’s not what interested him. It was the B1 they had with them. King Ben, a high-class Beast. Uma had ordered him to get the king, and don’t come back till he did.

“Gil.” Harry huffed, and the C1 hopped up beside him.

“Yeah Harry?” He asked, and his ear twitched.

“How do ya feel ‘bout huntin’ the pack a Beast?” Harry nodded over to Ben, and Gil smiled, nodding as he hopped away with a few other C1’s behind him. Harry waited until the cats had Ben, and he approached the others.

“Ben don’t scare us like that!” Evie cried dramatically, her blue wolf ears flat in anger.

“Don’t scare ye?” Harry snickered, his tail whipping back and forth. His ears were perked happily, and he felt giddy when he saw their expressions. “But that’s my speciality, princess.”

“Harry..” Evie whispered, trying to growl but coming off as stern.

“What did you do with Ben?!” Jay demanded, his tail whipping behind him in anger. Harry growled, twirling his hook between his fingers with a smirk.

“Oh, uh we nicked him.” The three looked up to see silhouettes of C1’s on the roofs and stalking the allies. “And if ye want to see him again, have Mal come to the chip shoppe tonight.” He smirked, his torn ear twitching in anticipation. “Alone. Uma wants...A little visit.” Harry looked at Jay and smirked.

“Aww, Jay…” He leaned in, pouting. “Seems like you’ve lost yer touch.” Jay lounged at him, but Evie held him back. Harry giggled, turning his attention to the cat of the group. He snarled, snapping his teeth and turning on his heels. He walked away, whistling.

~~

Harry sat on one of the tables in the shoppe, listening to the crew cheer and dance around. His coat was long gone, forgotten on one of the tables. Wolves howled loudly, causing the cats to meow and yowl as if joining them. The coyotes were drinking and dancing, one of them sniffing around the closet door. He snarled, starling the young C3 from his investigating. Ben loud out a muffled cry for help from inside, and Harry just smirked.

“You did very good today, my puppy.” Uma praised, running a hand through his hair. Harry smirked, leaning into her hand and his tail thumped against the wood. That’s when Mal kicked the door in, and she growled as the party came to a screeching halt.

“I’m baaaack.” She dead panned. Uma smirked sitting up straight as Harry stood his ground next to her, smirking and glaring daggers at Mal. “I see you still have your dumbass  _ Omega _ .”

“He’s a Beta. And boys,” Uma addressed the Coyotes at a nearby table. “Please make room for Loser, party of 1.” As Uma got up, Harry followed her with his eyes.

“I see no need to bring Ben into this…” Mal started, and Uma laughed.

“It may be a bit unnecessary, but oh..” Uma leaned in, smirking. “It’s so much fun. Here's the deal-”

“Just like your mother, always a catch.” Mal sneered, and Harry grinned wildly, hopping from his table to a closer one. Uma sat down, and plopped her elbow on the table in a challenge. The pack started gathering around, and Harry’s eyes widened in excitement.

“If you win,” Uma started, “Ben is free to go!” Mal shrugged, and took Uma’s hand in the challenge. “Don’t you want to know what I get if I win?” She asked innocently, and Harry snickered.

“Still dreaming.”

“Hm, last time I checked your  _ mother  _ thought she had things all sawn out to. How’d that work out for her again?” Uma smirked, noticing how Mal flinched.

“On three.”

“1,

2,

3!” And the girls started arm wrestling.

“You know, that whole princess act, never bought it for a second. You can stick a tiara on a villian, but still a villain.” A few cats snickered.

“And you can slap a pirate hat on, but your still  _ Shrimpy _ !” Uma faltered, and it looked like Mal would win. Harry’s tail had gone still, his ears and hands twitching nervously. Mal’s eyes grew green, and Uma started to laugh.

“If I win, you bring me the wand.” Mal gasped, and Uma slammed her hand into the table. Uma hopped up, laughing triumphantly as the pack went wild. Harry laughed, hopping over and letting Uma kiss him roughly. Harry smirked as Uma turned back to the still shocked Mal.

“Now, if you want Beastie Boy back…” She looked at Harry, then at Mal. “Bring me Fairy Godmother’s wand, to my ship tomorrow at 12 noon. Sharp.” She flipped some braids back and walked past Harry, only to stop. “Oh, and if you blab…” She smirked at Mal. “Harry will have a new chew toy.” She walked off, then whistled. Harry snapped his teeth at Mal, then followed Uma.

~~

Harry snuck up on Ben the next day, putting his hook under his chin. He pretended he was tickling a baby’s chin, and he giggled. “How’s it feel to be the king now, ey?” Ben just looked at him, with a fearful expression.

Harry felt bad for the guy, really he did. His horns hadn’t even grown in yet! He went around the mast, and he thought to himself,  _ what’s the harm in one bite? _ He went in, and Uma took his wrist, shutting down his operation.

“Give it a rest Harry, give it a rest. We don’t wanna damage to goods..” She sat down and Harry grabbed the nearest rope, pretending to climb up only to dangle by one arm.

“Ye said that I could bite him!” Harry whined, his tail lashing as he snarled at Ben.

“I said at noon.” Uma shot back, and Harry huffed, jumping down from his spot. He leaned up against the mast and let his silver watch drop. 

“20 more minutes.” Harry smiled widely, that wolf grin he knew sent other classes shaking. But Ben just looked at his watch and frowned.

“That says 11:30.” He whispered, and Harry tilted his head. He glared and took a step back, growling.

“You better hope your girlfriend comes through.” Uma said innocently, petting Harry’s ears softly as he settled behind Uma. The beast in front of them got suddenly really upset, and he frowned.

“She’s not my girlfriend anymore…” Ben sighed sadly, looking away from them. Uma smirked and chuckled darkly.

“Leave us alone, puppy.” Harry nodded, walking past Ben, smirking.

“19 minutes ta go now..”

“Go.”

~~

“GET THEM!!” Uma yelled, and the whole pack scattered, grabbing their swords and attacking the core 4. But then, something blue hit them, and Harry was momentarily blinded. C1’s were climbing the rigging, swings at them and slashing swords. Harry snarled, running off to go catch the weasel he knew as Jay. He hopped over the railing, and snarled at Jay, who was snarling right back.

“Hello Jay…” Harry and Jay circled each other, and Harry swung his sword, only to have Jay dodge barely. He smirked, double spinning and hitting Jay’s sword with great force. Jay and his struggled for a minute, before Harry blocked one of his blows, only to struggle with it. His back was to Jay, and he largely circled his blade, missing yet again.

“Have a fun tumble, Hook!” Jay laughed, stabbing Harry in the heel and throwing him over the railing into the water. Harry yelled loudly, swimming under the ship to the other side of the docks. He jumped off a rock, arms outstretched as he landed with a thump on the docks. He slipped, and suddenly he was hanging by his arms like Mufasa. He saw Uma, and his tail started to wag, even though he was freezing cold.

“Uma!” He yelped. She turned, saw him, and kneeled down to pull him up. He struggled onto the dock, and nuzzled her cheek softly.

The nuzzling didn’t last long though. “Mal’s mine!” Uma pushed him jokingly, then proceeded to stalk towards Mal. Harry smirked, drawing his sword and following. He swung his sword, stopping Ben right where he stood.

“Hiya!” He attacked Ben, making sure to hop over the railing and stab at him through one side. Suddenly, something went  _ through  _ him. He howled and snarled in pain as the sword twisted and stabbed through his side. Ben was staring wide-eyed at the pirate, who had a  _ saber  _ sticking out his side. Harry smirked, pulling the blade out as Ben retreated. He smirked through the pain, even as purple smoke came through he pounced, a snarling mess. But he missed, barely able to move due to his injury. 

Uma growled, “What’s my name? What’s me name, what's my name?!” While the pack growled her name. Uma pushed Harry, and he winced. Then, the VK’s left, and Uma stormed past Harry in a rage. And for once, Harry didn’t follow, he stayed right where he was.

~~

Harry watched the whole thing with his ears down. Uma was...Defeated? No, no she couldn’t be. Harry just had to wait…

  
  



End file.
